Marry me babe?
by Tia-Chan18
Summary: The end of the semester is coming to a close. Cole decides to ask his woman for her hand in marriage.


_Here's one of the new one-shots I wanted to do. I've had it written on paper for a whole week. But my power keeps blowing in the house and I don't want to start typing this only to lose it all. :/ It's not fun at all. So I did part of this at school, the rest at home._

* * *

><p>Turk watched as Cole paced back and forth.<em> Cole's nervous. That cocky, arrogant child who claims to be "untouchable" is nervous! This makes me laugh!<em> Everyone who passed by had asked him if he was alright. But they never got a response. He basically just shrugged them off and kept walking. Even Lucy tried asking. He ignored her and kept on going. Turk knew this made her worried.

"What's with him?" Denise asked as she walked up to the group with Drew. JD was also there, arms crossed, watching as Cole paced up and down without stopping.

"I don't know. He's been doing this for the past few hours! I'm getting dizzy just by watching!" He exclaimed.

"Did anyone do or say anything to him? That may snap him out of it." Drew commented.

"Dude, we've tried everything. Nothing has worked at all. It's almost as if he's in a trance of some sort." Turk said.

Lucy watched her boyfriend with worried eyes. She didn't like the idea of Cole acting so strangely. This was so out of character for him. She could vaguely hear him mumble words but they were so low she didn't understand what he was saying. She looked at the others and waved good-bye before leaving the group.

She didn't want to keep watching her boyfriend acting weird.

Denise and Drew left after, leaving JD and Turk to watch the boy. Hearing his pager, JD told Turk bye as he ran off to attend to whatever Dr. Cox paged him for.

This left Turk alone with Cole.

"Hey man. What's going on with you?"

Cole finally looked up at Turk, stopping his pacing. His eyes were wide and this made Turk chuckle. Cole then became fidgety at his mentor's laugh and his face turned a bit red.

Clamping a hand on his shoulder, Turk replied. "Come on man. Let's take a walk."

* * *

><p>"So that's why you've been acting so strange. For a second you had everyone worried that you may have been going mental." Turk responded to Cole's story.<p>

"I wanna propose to her man. But I don't know what I should do or say. I've never wanted this before! It's so damn hard!"

"Proposing to someone is never easy. Hell, it's one of the hardest things people do in life. I know it's something that was hard for me. But I'll tell you one thing. I don't regret doing it. And yeah, marriage may not be easy at first; but if it's meant to be, it works out. You have to be ready to give up something you've always had though. But it's worth it because you see your wife so happy. And then you know that you've done something good."

Cole watched Dr. T's face as he was talking. He noticed how happy he looked when talking about marriage. And because of that, he knew exactly what he had to do.

* * *

><p>Lucy sat on her bed, holding a horse stuffy to her chest. She had always owned that one for years. It was the very first one she had received from her parents. She had always left him nameless; mainly because she couldn't decide on the perfect name.<p>

She hugged him tighter as she thought about Cole. She knew something was wrong with him. She just couldn't figure out what it was or if it was serious enough to worry about.

Just then, Cole walked in through her door looking exhausted. She was about to get off the bed when she saw his hand go up, telling her to stay put.

"Cole… Are you okay? You don't look so good. Do you need to go see Dr. Turk? He can help you if your sick…"

She went silent as she watched Cole get down on one knee. He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Lucy... I've been thinking about this for weeks but I've always come up with nothing. I wanted this moment to be perfect, one you'd remember for the rest of your life..." he paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "You've always been there for me, and even though I've been a complete jackass, you didn't care. You stuck by my side and helped me be the man I am today. I've never been in this kind of a relationship before. And at first, it scared the crap out of me. Because I wasn't sure if I could be in one this serious. But then, I realized that maybe, just maybe, I could be. If I was with the right girl. Then it hit me. I knew for sure that I could go all the way in this kind of relationship." he gave her a smile. "If that girl was you."

Lucy felt the tears in her eyes as he pulled a small square box out of his blazer. He opened it to reveal a small, gold band with a horse engraved on it.

"Cole... I don't know what to say."

He chuckled. "You can wait until I ask the question." licking his lips, his hand gripped hers tighter as he kept his gaze steady with hers. "Luce, will you marry me?"

The tears that she kept in check fell freely as she jumped into her boyfriend's arms. His arms wrapped around her back and they laid there on the floor. She showered his face with kisses before going for his lips, which he eagerly responded to.

Pulling away slightly, they looked into each other's eyes, grinning happily. Her eyes sparkled with happiness as she whispered. "Yes."

* * *

><p>Elliot squealed with giddiness when she saw the ring on Lucy's finger. She gave her a hug and began to chat happily with her about wedding plans.<p>

JD and Turk congradulated Cole for the engagement.

"Nice to see everything worked out for you man."

He grinned happily. "Yeah. I'm glad she accepted. Not gonna lie. I had my doubts at first. Luce could do so much better than me. Thought she was goin to shoot me down."

JD gave him a pat on the back. "I'm proud of you Cole. You really showed how much you care for her. Just take very good care of her, okay?"

He looked at Dr. D. "Don't worry 'bout us man. We're gonna be fine."

And JD knew he was right. Watching Elliot give Cole a big hug and then seeing him kiss Lucy on the cheek made him realize one thing.

_They were going to make it._


End file.
